


Shutup

by bijouni



Category: Free!
Genre: Elementary School, M/M, most innocent thing but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijouni/pseuds/bijouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow, i wrote this a long time ago.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shutup

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i wrote this a long time ago.

“Make me.”

Rin was looking down at him from the side of the pool, the tilt of a smirk over his face. Haruka was scowling up at him. Just because he’d won the fifty meter race didn’t mean he had to keep bragging about it.

“You’re so annoying.” Haruka rolled his eyes as he turned to swim away to the other end of the pool, diving his head underwater to drown out Rin’s laughter.

The second time he told Rin to shutup he was at practice with the rest of the club when the redhead sat down next to him on the poolside upon finishing his lap. “Why do you only swim freestyle anyway?” He shook his wet hair from side to side. “How do you expect to be one of the greats only swimming one way?”

“I don’t care about that.” Haruka raised an arm as to block the water from being thrown on him. He normally wouldn’t mind, but Rin was getting on his nerves so even the most harmless thing he did Haruka found irritating.

“Why not?!” Rin demanded, ceasing the dog-like action to put his full attention on him. “You’re wasting talent. Imagine all the races you’ll win. The records you’ll set.”

“Rin.” He kept his gaze forward, lowering his arm. “Shutup.”

He could see the sideways smile spread out the corner of his eye, following behind the smug voice. “Make me.” Rin leaned towards him challengingly.

Haruka exhaled from his nostrils then stood up to walk to the opposite side of the recreational area where Makoto and Nagisa ran up to talk to him after completing their relay.

The third time they were alone in the changing rooms when Rin felt the need to point out how scrawny he was. “You need to drink more milk or something.” He glanced him over disapprovingly. “Do you just survive off water? You’re never going to fill out this way.”

Haruka pulled his shirt over his head before looking at Rin standing in front of him. His expression was emotionless and he stared Rin straight in the eyes, blinking only once. “Shut. Up.”

“Heh.” Rin grinned, placing his hands on his hips while he puffed his bare chest out. “Make-"

Haruka covered Rin’s mouth with his own, causing the retort to die off the other’s lips. He pulled back to see the redhead’s flushed face. “Made,” he deadpanned, turning to collect his things and leaving a stunned Rin behind as he exited the locker room.

There came a fourth time still. Rin was in the middle of ranting about how Haruka was ignoring the training regimen he so carefully put together. “Everyone else thinks it’s fine!” He threw his hands up, but hardly conceited defeat. “What’s your problem?!”

“You know I only swim free.”

“That’s why I wrote you’ll be doing the freestyle!” He vigorously waved the sheet in Haruka’s face. “Did you even read it?!”

Haruka swatted the paper away, scowling. “Shutup.”

“Ma-! N-Nn…uh…y-you shutup,” he mumbled finally, flicking his eyes to the side as his cheeks burned that scarlet color again. Haruka kissed him anyway, just to rattle Rin’s nerves in return for the nerve racking he caused him all week. He pulled back just barely and smirked.

“Make me.”


End file.
